User talk:CryGame
Welcome Hi, welcome to Crysis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Hunter page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lisle202 (Talk) 17:50, October 17, 2009 Crysis events I heard Admiral Morrison say that the galaxy was 4 billion light years away. Probably some arly aliens arrived, which explains what Dr. Rosenthal meeant that "the carbon-based machine predates man." - Lisle202 14:35, October 18, 2009 (UTC) You may discuss about the date when the alien spaceship crashed in Talk:Crysis_events. I want to see the reason and facts about it. --FairlyOddDeities 14:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) No he clearly said 4 million light years away. Think if the Alienship were to crash in 2019 as you said there would be a lot of casualties,the ship would be uncovered and U.S. or Koreans would find it immediately.Plus the volcano activity was a lie to cover the truth. :Yes, it may do. But would the ship just stupidly let itself to freefall and take a lot of damage from falling, it might instead fall gently and hide itself inside mountain region (which there might be no people around there in that time) to prepare its army. If it fell to the earth 4 million years ago then it could have come into operation without waiting for anything (there are many powersource inside the mountain, might be usable sometimes later, but unknown kind) and it might even have been longly discovered by the miners. :It may be true that the alien ship fell to the earth 4 million years ago, but there are still many conflicts about the aliens themselves in whatever they are doing. --FairlyOddDeities 06:42, October 20, 2009 (UTC) In Relic Rosenthal said that they found similar aliens in Siberia and Afghanistan which means either there are more Alienships around the world or the aliens started a swarm many years ago,but because they need energy they didn't get to far. :Yes, I know about them, including many aliens around the world. It may be more possible that multiple alien ships (smaller) landed many million years ago then they sent a message to their region so the larger, current one landed on the earth. This means that they have intelligence before they land, which is possible that the main one landed soft and gently, avoiding any detection and continued to act like a newly formed volcano (Volcanic Cone) afterward until they are ready. :The only question is why they must attack. -- FairlyOddDeities 13:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I heard Crysis 2 won't be jut on Lingshan but an several other place in the world so you might be right about the several smaller alienships but i think it's mostly because of the swarm started in Crysis. :Yes, Crysis 2 will expand the space and include many new places around the world. Maybe we should get some more people to discuss about them in a forum section. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I have created a forum to discuss about the alien spaceship now. We will show the facts about it if you begin to discuss inside that forum. --FairlyOddDeities 09:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) A minor message Please do not add more game concept images, they are not required and they are stealing attraction away from their own pages. All pages have been set up well but your edits may ruin them. You should instead focus on putting more information rather than adding game concept images. -- 03:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Good job for Extra Arms page. Those images may be left to exist in their own pages but they are still anyway too large (recommend 300px). I just want the others to make an edit, I will very be glad to see that (I am bored with gaining edit count too high while leaving everyone behind). -- FairlyOddDeities 17:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Nice work. Keep editting like this and you will be an expert wikia user in one day. You may start learning more about english by seeing around each page. I learn english because I just played games too much and ultimately I fully know how to use them by seeing around and learn by myself in this wiki. It will be useful in the future. -- FairlyOddDeities 17:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Actually i,m not English either,unlike the other students and people that i know i became passionate of English when i was 3 years old now this is the only way i can keep my skills.Note:Remember in the Reckoning level when you enter the CDC the Constitution guys are watching a video with Nomad (that's not what it seems they were just playing Crysis and are on the Corte level,but Nomad is working his ass off on the island HMMMM...no fair) :Nomad is actually cheating in CDC. He is carrying an unavailiable SCAR, so that means he has -devmode on unallowed by generic user. :We should discuss about more easter eggs and glitches in their own talk page. But we want to discuss with the others (we love everyone, so don't be surpised when you find that we are multiple minds) too. -- FairlyOddDeities 17:45, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Some glitches that you may consider as minor ones can be put directly inside the Minor Glitches section so there will not be too many specified pages. -- FairlyOddDeities 17:58, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Most of the Glitches that i know are kind of Big Glithces Crysis Warhead My computer has problems with screencaping while Crysis Warhead is still running so I can't help. - Lisle202 22:36, October 24, 2009 (UTC) *Do you know how to open files and spawn enemies from the files? - Lisle202 22:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) No worries i found some screenshots yesterday,plus go check out and see the Red Hunter page,or you already did? *I already checked it and it was okey. - -- 02:23, October 29, 2009 (UTC) *That was me. Also, there is some problem because my username changed. - --Kenny 02:24, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Aliens We are not sure should the alien Hunter be a vehicle, but we think so. But the major thing we want to talk about is about the Red Hunter and Alien Spaceship, we have put them both into invidual vehicles. Should we change the template back to the generic VehicleBox (in case of they are generic units). -- FairlyOddDeities 14:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) The Table that was put for the Hunter didn't look good with the page,in my opinion,so i wanted to change into something better.About the Red Hunter and Alienship i think they are good as they are.--CryGame RE: Polls To rank the users, except unregistered ones, into higher ranks, they have to do certain things that help the Crysis Wiki: edit pages, leave comments, etc., and anything that does help the Wiki. Kirkburn said that "it's best to just treat adminship as just an extra set of tools for trusted users to help the wiki," and that we shouldn't worry to much about ranking systems since that this is a small Wiki. All the other Wikis, such as Halopedia, are all huge and popular. - Lisle202 00:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Box template I have fixed AlienBox template. Would you like to change alien pages back to use it? I also suggest we should move on for the vehicles after we have done with aliens. They are still left to be built. -- FairlyOddDeities 10:34, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Leader Trooper Page I have changed it to Guardian Trooper, they should stay as the same trooper because they are similar. You may rename it by moving it to Leader Trooper, as they are more likely to be leaders of other lesser troopers. -- FairlyOddDeities 12:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Popular Alien Poll Yes I can. You can also make one by yourself from poll inside my page and other users (like Lisle202). But let me make this one before, please. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Also, can you get FGL40 concept art from InCrysis? There is one I have seen. -- FairlyOddDeities 14:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC) There was no FGL40 concept art at inCrysis. I sorry, I am wrong. Actually it is inside MyCrysis, in Crysis Warhead subsection. Also, creating another poll takes up more space. I will instead create a poll section, linked to the main page. There, a lots of polls from many users who want to create polls will be there. -- FairlyOddDeities 00:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. -- FairlyOddDeities 11:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) CryENGINE2 Why is this page empty? I might have to delete it. - Lisle202 00:38, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Red Hunter health We have added images in Gallery of Fact that show the true and correct of Red Hunter in all the fury. You may visit there to see some more truth about Red Hunter. -- FairlyOddDeities 12:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Character Names If you dont mind, I suggest we rename and redirect some of the character pages. For example, instead of "Admiral Richard Morrison" it should be "Richard Morrison", you do this and I'll be able to give all of the character pages Infoboxes. P.S: The radio host's name is 'Edward Jones, not '''Ender Jones Krypton, November 19, 8:36 PM (UTC) Gauss Rifle Actually it happens to everyone unless some of them modify it. In Crysis Nanosuit soldiers are actually going to take damage from being shot in their helmet, but this is not going to happen, even though changing their helmet to head. So in Warhead, they changed the material on the Nanosuit's helmet to a new one, which now actually increases the damage that hits on it to anything destructible that has it on its body. -- FairlyOddDeities 04:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Missions I'm making a game where you can make your choices in the situations and if you see something like Mission 1/Briefing, that is part of my game.. For example, you have two choices, to kill the Korean or to throw him into the ocean, when you see a Korean. - Lisle202 17:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) King Hunter Pretty good drawing and creativity. It's kind of overpowered, but this might be a challenging opponent for the player. Also, I'm working on a fictional biography of 2 surviving marines and maybe one surviving nanosuit. - Lisle202 17:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Cutscene Pages Very well done, it is also funny, too, especially when it says "Someone has been stolen". However "Kyong" in Crysis Warhead Cinematic is actually "Colonel Lee", otherwise, Kyong might have been resurrected back (what if)(and including how could he survive, however). A Request Any chance you can give me a link to that CryEngine 3 pic of Psycho? I would much appreciate it. Best regards, Krypton 12:48 AM, March 19, 2010 Any April Fools Ideas? I'm trying to think of some April Fools ideas on this wiki. I thought about confusing an article's name with another article. That might help. - (Lisle202) 03:33, April 1, 2010 (UTC) *Well, today is April Fool's Day and it's too late, I think. *What's the problem, again? Re: Help I suggest putting a turret (such as the shi ten) on the train and man it as the game is not scripted to push turrets off of moving objects. Also, before you do that, make sure the turret is linked to the train so it becomes part of the train. - Lisle202 15:21, April 3, 2010 (UTC) *I made a test map for Crysis. you can get it here click here. It's a test level that I made. Instructions are inside. The level's plot is about a squad fighting Raptor team and a small squad of Koreans in a hole on an island in the Carribean. It's a survival level working in progress. Note that you shouldn't play it in Crysis and instead play it in the Editor as nothing happens after you secure the area. I'll try to make another Survival level tomorrow. Also, I like your sea train idea. It's kind of fun to have a submersable train. Crysis Warhead editor? Does Crysis Warhead have an editor? I even tried to install Crysis' editor in there, but it doesn't work. I was trying to import the PAX into Crysis. - Lisle202 19:15, April 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Strange Crysis 2 Timer This may refer to when the demo of Crysis 2 or the trailer or premeire of Crysis 2 will come. I don't have any information about this so it cannot be known what will happen tomorrow. - Lisle202 02:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) *I just watched the new trailer for Crysis 2 today. The trailer shows a board of notes left by civilians of New York. The aliens in the trailer are different and does not have the blue veins of the aliens from Crysis. The trailer also introduces the U.S. Army. ::Yeah, I think it's sad for Nomad and the civilians to lose people in the alien invasion. Also, there are pictures of Crynet Ops on that website. It's kind of weird that they don't use nanosuits since that they created the HUD and stuff for the nanosuit. Instead, they wear visors, gas masks of some sort, and uniforms that a scientist (except that some armor pads are added) would wear. :::I think that Prophet will return in Crysis 2. He is featured in this video. How he escaped is unknown, but it's possible he found something and escaped. I hope they don't make him an enemy. Re: Well, you may add the inactive users and to be an admin, a bureaucrat, such as me, must change your user ranking to admin with approval and with no history of vandalism, etc. Also, I liked the improvements that you did on the Main Page while I was gone. I went to edit LTV (one of the vehicle pages with the VehicleBox template) and found the detailed info not there. That might be the problem. - Lisle202 02:37, April 25, 2010 (UTC) *You may ask some Wiki Staff to set up the rank system since that you had to keep track of new and old users. Here's an award icon you may use. Also, your ranking system doesn't have the Private First Class rank and I'll add back the news Crysis related. ::I've asked Kirkburn about making an automatic ranking system and he said he's working on it for other wikis. For some reason, Halopedia has one. Also, many have voted for you to be admin and I'll probably have the poll to remain for another week. :::That user probably voted no because you removed the dark background of all pages and changed it to a white background. ::::That was Zevil's action. Crygame has nothing to do about this. -- FairlyOddDeities 02:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Admin and Sysop Kirkburn made me sysop. A sysop has the same function as an admin, but can promote users and demote users. - Kenny 14:22, April 28, 2010 (UTC)